It Doesn't Matter
by Loathing the Veil
Summary: ONE SHOT. Rated M for adult themes. SLASH! Severus/Sirius, the Forbiden Forest, a tree and a chain. Oh the fun...Read it, Love it, Review it my lovelies!


**Author Note:**** I woke up one morning with this idea in my head so I jumped onto my computer and typed it up! My first Severus/Sirius and it's slightly more original than my other two stories, lol. Enjoy :) And I obviously own nothing…**

****

**It Doesn't Matter**

Sirius had a moment of realisation: it was the middle of the night, he was on his knees, half naked on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, tied to a tree while a boy widely regarded as his mortal enemy was attacking his back and neck. They were out after curfew, they could get caught. Did Sirius care?

Fuck no.

The _crack_ of leather broke the still night air for maybe the tenth, twentieth, or perhaps hundredth time that night. Sirius was way too distracted by the sensation of the whip hitting his back again and again as he cried out in pain and arousal to be able to accurately remember how many times the thing had hit his back. Besides, it didn't really matter. He and his lover were together (finally), and that was all that he cared about for now.

A soft _thud_ told Sirius that the whip had been dropped. He looked over his shoulder to see a shirtless Severus Snape walking toward him. Sirius' heart was thumping and he was panting hard, and Severus kneeling behind him kissing his neck did nothing to fix that.

"Miss me gorgeous?" came the seductive voice of the Marauders' Most Wanted (wanted in different ways by different Marauders, obviously).

"You know I did," Sirius whispered back, his voice hinting at the suppressed emotion he'd been carrying around with him for the past two years. It hadn't been easy for either of them to come to terms with how they felt about each other. It wasn't a sudden occurrence. They hadn't just woken up one morning and realised how much they deeply loved and needed each other, because, honestly, how often does that actually happen in the real world?

No, they had noticed changes within themselves as they happened gradually: Sirius was starting to look forward to Herbology with Slytherin because Snape might drop his gloves again and have to bend over in front of him like he had done a few times before. He wasn't proud of it, and he most certainly wasn't going to be telling any of his friends any time soon, but there it was: an undeniable (to himself at least) attraction to Snape. Hey, he was fifteen; his hormones were allowed to be out of control. But he soon realised that it was more than just pure primal attraction; damn it all to hell, he actually _liked_ the stupid nerdy git.

Severus had fallen for Black well before that: In the middle of a Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw quidditch match in their fourth year, Black had come running onto the pitch absolutely starkers. While everyone else was looking on and laughing, Severus was looking on and blushing because _phwoar_, what a body he had for a fourteen year old!

From then on, he'd noticed Black whenever they were near each other, and always tried to stand taller when he walked past him, chancing the odd glance to see if he'd noticed. He was appalled at himself in fifth year when he dropped his dragon hide gloves right in front of Sirius and had to bend over quickly to pick them up. Appalled, that is, until he noticed the look on Black's face when he stood back up. Sirius had checked him out - his arse no less - and Snape had smiled at him before turning back to his plant and blushing through his ridiculously happy grin.

After two years of dancing around each other, they'd landed a detention together (how cliché) and had to go out into the forest to collect some stupid plant for the potions master. They'd spent most of the time stealing glances at each other, blushing and looking away when they got caught by the other, and exchanging an innumerable amount of "Stop staring will you?" and " Don't flatter yourself". Eventually, their respective stubbornesses took over when Snape caught Sirius staring at him yet again.

This time, Sirius didn't look away, and a staring contest had taken hold of the two:

"_See something you like, Black?" Snape challenged._

"_Maybe," Sirius accepted boldly, looking him up and down. _

"_My my, what would Pot-Head have to say about that?" Severus smirked, crossing his arms and taking a step toward the other boy._

"_Doesn't matter what James thinks," Sirius said, quiet but firm, sounding more like an admission to himself than to Severus. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. I can control my own life."_

"_Oh_ please_," the paler boy scoffed, taking another step. "You probably don't jack off without that buffoon's permission."_

"_If he knew what I was thinking when I do, he'd never allow it," Sirius smiled, the insinuation slipping out easier than he would have thought._

_Snape cocked an eyebrow. "That so, Black?"_

"_Yeah, that's so, _Severus_," he said, his confidence building as he too stepped forward._

_Severus never liked his name more than he did at that moment. Coming from Sirius, it sounded perfect... kind of like he should be on his back screaming it..._

"_You surprise me, _Sirius_."_

"_How so?"_

"_Never thought you intelligent enough to actually remember my real name."_

"_Funny. Thought you were too cocky to _care_ if I remembered your name."_

"_More cocky than I've been in quite some time, Black, if you catch my drift."_

_They were now barely a metre apart, hot sexual tension pulsating between them._

"_Consider it caught," Sirius said in a low voice, taking his last step forward, fighting to keep his desire under control. After two years of dreaming, fantasising, and hoping, Severus Snape had, in an around about kind of way, admitted that he returned Sirius' feelings. If not in an emotional capacity, then at least in a physical one, and that would do for now. Emotions would come later, among other things…_

_The gap between them was small. They were well and truly inside each other's personal bubble, and there would be no backing out. But the question was, who would make the first move?_

"_Shouldn't we be kissing about now?" Sirius asked, his tone suggesting Severus should be the instigator of the deed._

"_Maybe," the Slytherin smirked._

"_Then - "_

_Severus' hand grabbed hold of the front of Sirius' shirt and yanked him roughly toward him. _Definitely_ no backing out now._

"_And maybe I can think of better things to do to you," Snape's silky voice purred against the other boy's ear before sliding one hand into Sirius' thick black hair and forcing his head back, kissing and biting the soft flesh of his neck._

_Sirius gasped as his body reacted in record timing, making Severus smile against his neck as he felt it. Sirius slipped his arms around Severus' waist, pulling the boy's body against his own and snuck a hand up the back of his shirt._

_Severus hissed softly against Sirius' neck as nails raked down his back, stinging in the most pleasurable of ways. _

_Eventually a hand managed to creep into Severus' pants and was doing marvellous things to his body with minimal effort. Losing his control just a little, he jutted his hips further into Sirius, sinking his teeth deeper into the tender neck in his mouth, eliciting a moan from the young man in front of him…_

But that was then and this was now: Sirius tied to a tree by a chain; Severus assaulting his nerves with kisses, touches and nibbles.

A particularly hard 'nibble' on his shoulder made him cry out, "Ah! Jesus, Severus! I swear you're gunna break something with that mouth of yours one day!"

"Wouldn't want that now would we, considering what goes in my mouth these days," Severus replied with a devilish smirk.

Sirius shot him a glare that only served to make Severus laugh. "Merlin, Sirius, don't be such a bitch. You know you like it," he teased, proving his point by landing a particularly sharp bite to Sirius' neck.

The Gryffindor let out a sound like a moan, a groan, and a gasp had all mated and had a baby. "God you're such an arse," Sirius panted, more angry at himself for not controlling his reaction than at Severus.

"Best you've ever had and you know it," Severus whispered in his ear.

"Considering you're the _only_ arse I've ever had, I'd have to agree with you," came the edgy reply.

"Ouch, that cut me real deep right there." mocked Severus, hand over heart. "Speaking of which…" His voice trailed off and Sirius caught a flash of silver in the moonlight.

He leaned back against his bonds and let out a low groan of anxiety and anticipation:

_Oh God, he brought the knife…_

* * *

**Author Note:**** Just a short one this time and I had so much fun writing it! Bondage is so fun, lol. Well, please do review and tell me what you think. And let me know if there's anything that doesn't make sense, or any spelling mistakes I might've missed. **

**Ta :)**

**Have an adequate day!!**

**-LTV-**


End file.
